powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate or generate gravitons. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Gyrokinesis * Gyromancy * Tensor Field Manipulation Capability The user can control gravitational fields. Can bend gravity to make environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” towards another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”). Can flatten objects and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Often users of this ability also possess some form of Darkness-related power, as they can absorb light like a black hole, thus making their gravitational distortions appear black. Another capability is to repel and attract objects with the user as the epicenter similar to the laws of magnetism one can repulse matter (to the extent, energy) regardless of its mass. The user can attract objects as well in a telekinetic manner. An offensive use of this power is to repulse people or objects with such force it could shatter wood, rocks, and human bones, increase gravity to crush opponents or decrease it to render them defenseless. Defensive use is to create a gravitational force-field repelling certain objects and attacks. Applications * Increase gravity: ** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. ** Generate a Black Hole to suck things into oblivion. ** Make objects heavy enough to break through the ground or flooring. *Reduce/Remove gravity: ** Generate a White Hole to release things from oblivion. ** Levitation/Flight Can affect others or objects. ** Send a person flying off to the vacuum of space by stopping gravity's hold. * Shift the point gravity draws: ** Levitation/Flight ** Reverse gravity to "Down" is "Up", sideways or even toward some object. * Telekinesis like effects by manipulating the direction/force of gravity. ** Attract or Repel objects by surrounding it in an anti-gravitational field. ** Concussion Beams or blasts of gravitational force. ** Force-Field Generation to repel physical and energy attacks/effects. Associations * Accompanied by Darkness Manipulation, the user can create a dark vortex of gravitational force that is so powerful not even light can escape it. As well use both power in combinations such negating other powers making them useless a for limited time, or by touch. * Space-Time Manipulation by using high gravity to distort them. ** Wormholes ** Time Reduction/Time Stopping Limits * Powers may be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space has gravity). * Users may only be able to control one aspect of gravity ex. Pulling, Pushing, etc. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation * Electromagnetic Manipulation Known Users Gallery File:Graviton-17083.jpg|Graviton can control gravity. File:Comic_Teridax_Using_Gravitic_Power.png|Teridax prepares to use his gravity powers to destroy an entire planet. File:Nuhvok_Kal_Gravity.png|Nuhvok-Kal is crushed by his own gravity powers. Brago.jpg|Brago can manipulate the forces of gravity. user65690_pic39932_1239065718.jpg|Nagato, with the Rinnegan, can control gravity. YamiGuraNoMi.png|Marshall D. Teach's right hand wielding darkness, which also serves as gravity. Enma_Gauntlet.JPG|Enma Kozato 250px-Level_3_Akuma.jpg|A Level 3 Akuma named Eshi can manipulate gravity via dark matter chains. Michele.jpg|Michele can manipulate gravity. Maro_Gravity.jpg|Maro creating graviton spheres. Kurohitsugi.jpg|Aizen casting a Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) spell, which is a torrent of gravity to crush the opponent. Kurohitsugi_Full_Power.jpg|At full power, the Kurohitsugi is powerful enough to distort space and time. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Earth Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power